Light emitting diodes (LEDs) or LED chips are solid state devices that convert electrical energy into light. LED chips can be utilized in light emitter components for providing different colors and patterns of light useful in various lighting and optoelectronic applications. For example, light emitter components can be used in various LED light bulb and light fixture applications and are developing as replacements for incandescent, fluorescent, and metal halide high-intensity discharge (HID) lighting applications.
Conventional light emitter components utilize one or more LED chips mounted over a plastic, metal, or ceramic substrate or submount. In conventional designs, LED chips can receive electrical signal or current from electrical contacts in the form of lead frames (e.g., “leads”) which are at least partially embedded within the submount via molding at least a portion of the leads within the body of the submount. In other aspects, electrical contacts disposed on an upper surface of the submount electrically communicate with electrical contacts on a bottom surface of the submount by passing electrical current through one or more internal, electrically conductive thru-holes or vias. Embedding electrical contacts and/or connecting electrically contacts internally within the submount can lead to increased processing time as well as cost of the components.
Thus, despite the availability of various light emitter components in the marketplace, a need remains for emitter components and methods having improved electrical contacts which can be produced quickly and efficiently. In one aspect, improved electrical contacts configured to wraparound and/or extend over and cover portions of external sides or surfaces of a component submount are desired.